Dirty Little Secret
by DARWIN51
Summary: Cameron has a secret...the team is about to find out.


**PLEASE forgive me for Chase OOC! I know he's soo nice and hot and all but what he does just fit the storyline. I don't own House etc. but I do own my char. Jeremy**

"Trouble breathing, loss of appetite, and vomiting blood. Go." House said to his team.

"uhh…pretendinitis?" Chase suggested. "that wouldn't explain the trouble breathing" Foreman said. "what about made-up-syndrome?" Cameron said. "oh that's perfect except he doesn't have liver failure." House corrected. "I.D.E.K. explains all his symptoms" Foreman said. "Good. Test for everything." House said, dismissing his team.

"Wait!" Cameron said, standing up. "There's something I think I should tell you guys, so how about over dinner at my place tonight. All of you, Wilson and Cuddy too."

"Umm, sure." Foreman said.

"yes." Chase said.

"House….?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"no. Oh okay fine, if you all insist." House agreed.

"Great. Be there at 6"

** Cameron's apartment- before guests**

"hold still Jeremy, let me fix your shirt" Cameron said to the small blonde boy. "you have to behave tonight, mommys having some company over, and you have to be good, okay?"

"OK mommy can I juss go play my spidey-man game now?"

"Yes, go, they're coming soon."

** Cameron's apartment, everyone sitting at table waiting for dinner**

"Foowasshhatta fipgh seeffrr?" House mumbled with his mouth full of bread.

"What?" everyone said simultaneously.

House swallowed, and repeated "I said whats the big secret?" "House!" Cuddy scolded.

Cameron laughed. "It's okay, theres something I think you should know, but I don't really know how to say it, so ill just come right out. Jeremy, come here!"

A little blond boy came trotting out of the other room. He looked like Cameron and he had huge gray eyes.

Everyone just stared for a moment, mouths wide open. "What…..the…"

Cameron covered the little boys ears as Foreman muttered the rest of his sentence. "That's…he's…_your_ kid?" Wilson asked.

"This is my little boy, Jeremy. He's 5 years old.

"Is he…" House started. "No, hes not Tom's kid. His father was someone else." Cameron said, reading House's mind

"Oh, he's just ADORABLE! Why didn't you tell us sooner? I'm so happy for you! Cuddy cried.

Cameron noticed that Chase hadn't said anything yet. "Chase, are you…okay?"

"I…I can't believe….." he looked down at the boy, who was smiling a big smile, missing two teeth right in front.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chase finally screams at her, louder than he had intended. "You lied! How could you keep something like that from me?" he screams again, he is so mad now he doesn't care how loud he is.

Cameron and Jeremy's smiles disappear as Chase walks over to them. "That's a huge lie Cameron, so don't think I can just let this go."

"I.. I didn't expect you to…." Cameron trailed off.

"I kno yew!" Jeremy cried. "I seen you before! Mommy talks about you a lot" he squealed happily, obviously feeling pleasure in understanding what they were talking about, feeling included. Cameron blushes.

Chase took advantage of this and knelt down to his height. "oh yeah? What does she say?"

The little boy giggled and said "she used ta say really nice things 'bout you, but now she says swear words!"

Cameron winced, bit her lip, and spun around while ducking down to jeremys height and said "Heyyy..let's play a game.."

"Game! Game! Game!" he squealed.

"yes. Ready? 1,2,3, Mum!"

Jeremy clamped both hands over his mouth.

"Wow…akward." House put in.

"You losed!" Jeremy burst out, jumping up and down.

"I can't believe you." Chase spat at Cameron, then pulled his right hand back and smacked her hard on the side of her face, and she fell into the counter, her hands flew up to her face and she slid to the floor.

Everyone gasped. "Chase!" cuddy shouted, but he was already on his way out the door. "IM DONE!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"Mommy!" Jeremy shrieked, turning to his mom. "Im okay, don't worry."

Cuddy stood up. "are you sure? Here let me get you some ice." "No, really, I'm fi-" but Cameron was interrupted by the smoke alarm blaring out.

"Shit, the turkey!" She cries as she races to the kitchen and opens the oven and grabs the turkey pan, forgetting that she wasn't wearing oven mitts. "Oww! Ow! Oh, Damnit!" Cameron cries in pain and frustration. The turkey and the pan clatter to the floor in a mess.

Cuddy rushes over and tells Cameron to run her hand under water as she picks up the pan with oven mitts on and sets it on the counter.

"Great. Just great." Cameron mutters, looking at the horribly burned turkey. I'm more worried about your hand right now" Cuddy commented.

"I'm fine. Honestly. " she replied, wrapping her hand in a paper towel.

"Well, I have a..uh..doctors appointment, I should get going." Foreman said, standing up and putting on his coat.

"No, wait, please, look, I know this whole thing really sucked but I'm sorry. I…I thought it was time to tell you, he really wanted to meet you guys, I.."

"Cameron, I'm sorry." Foreman said calmly. "I'll stay if it means that much to you."

Jeremy came rushing back into the room crying: "It broke!" He ran straight to Cameron who took the spider man controller that plugged into the TV, opened the battery compartment, and pushed something inside it that made the controller fall in half with two wires connecting the halves. One of the wires had come loose and she re-connected it like she had done it a million times before. She put it back together and flicked the power switch. A red light lit up and she handed it back to a squealing-happy Jeremy. He gave her a big hug and she picked him up. "Just go. All of you." She said. "I know you'd rather be anywhere but here right now, so I don't want to force you to stay. Just get out"

"Cameron, I'm so sorry…"Cuddy said. "It's okay. You didn't do anything" she re-assured her. "Are you sure? Wilson asked. "We could.."

"Nope" House interrupted. "I've seen enough for today. I'm out." He stood up and left, Foreman and Cuddy close behind. Wilson was out last.

"well that didn't work out the way I planned."

And Cameron and Jeremy ate burned turkey alone.

**A/N: well I uploaded this a long time ago but then took it down shortly after and I decided hell why not put it up again? So review!**

**-DAR**


End file.
